Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the main cause of failure and damage of most electronic components. It is difficult to avoid electrostatic discharge. For example, electronic components can easily accumulate electrostatic charges during operation, especially high-voltage components that are not easily turned on. As a result, electronic components may easily be damaged by electrostatic discharge, such as when an electrostatic discharge current causes transistor components to be destroyed. Therefore, in general, an integrated circuit must be further combined with an appropriate design for electrostatic discharge protection to avoid the threat and damage to the integrated circuit caused by electrostatic discharge.
Therefore, development of a semiconductor structure that can effectively improve electrostatic discharge protection is desirable.